Episode 557
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 636 p.3-19 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Iron Pirate! Entry of Franky Shogun" is the 557th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In Gyoncorde Plaza, the battle between the New Fishman Pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates continues, with the Straw Hats having gained the upper hand. Seeing this, Daruma decides to join the fight, targeting the Brachio Tank V and collapsing the ground underneath it. Upon Franky also driving the Kurosai FR-U IV into the same sinkhole, he decides to reveal that he can 'dock' both new vehicles onto his body, turning him into the 'Iron Pirate' Franky Shogun, much to the delight of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. It is revealed that Hody has been forcing Surume to follow his commands by threatening to kill his brother at the North Pole if he does not do as he says, and commands Surume to crush Shirahoshi. Surume originally obeys, before Luffy instead offers to save his brother, and heads towards Hody to fight him. Ikaros Much and Dosun attempt to intercept Luffy, but are blocked by Zoro and Sanji, leaving Luffy to land a blow on Hody. Meanwhile, the giant ship Noah came into full view of the island, shocking the citizens and King Neptune the most as it's on a direct collision course with Fishman Island. Long Summary Daruma begins digging underground. Hyouzou is disorientated and Zeo reminds him that he is in Gyoncorde Plaza. Hyouzou notices Zoro and Brook and comments that the Straw Hat Pirates has good swordsmen before being on the move, killing his own subordinates in the process. The enemies run away at the sight of the Brachio Tank V and Chopper says that they should use this opportunity to attack their officers. Daruma appears right in front of them and Chopper commands Usopp to fire. As Usopp prepares to fire, Daruma leaps into the ground and disappears. They keep at this for a while as Nami looks on, bored. The vehicle rattles and tilts before tumbling into the ground, with Chopper realising it is a sink hole. Daruma tells them that it is his special attack, Daruma Drop, as he had dug a web of tunnels underground just by using his fangs. Franky sees their predicament and rushes over. As Daruma prepares to create another sink hole to trap Franky, Franky speed past him on Kurosai FR-U IV and realises too late that Chopper and Usopp had fell into a sink hole. Franky kicks them out but Nami and Chopper is indignant at his actions. Franky explains that the machine is going to turn into a single-seater. Both vehicles undergo a transformation and Franky docks with it, becoming Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy marvels at his new look while Nami just stares at it. Franky executes some of his new move, taking down numerous enemies. Someone sneaks up behind Nami, calling her weak and brought his sword down, but Nami blocks it successfully with her weapon, Sorcery Clima-Tact, and uses Gust Sword to knock back her opponent. Since Usopp is now on the battlefield, he has to fight but he says that he is not afraid because he has changed and uses Pop Green, Bamboo Javelin on his enemies. Daruma is making sink holes all over the plaza but senses that there is someone else digging. Daruma gets thrown out of the ground and the culprit is revealed to be Chopper, in his Horn Point. Luffy is amazed that Chopper can turn into a stag beetle now and Chopper corrects him and states that he has strengthen his transformation and now, only need the Rumble Ball for one transformation. Hody calls out to the kraken and compliments it on gaining the Straw Hat Pirates’ trust so easily and orders it to squeeze Shirahoshi to death. Hody reminds the kraken that he knows its brother's location in the North Pole and can travel there to kill him easily. Surume starts squeezing Shirahoshi but Luffy says that he understands how it feels, and tells it to let Luffy save its brother too because they are friends. While Luffy walks towards Hody, Dosun and Ikaros tells the others that they are not match for Luffy and to let them take care of him. As Dosun and Ikaros moves in to strike Luffy, Zoro and Sanji interfere, saying that they will not let them hinder Luffy. As the other fishmen charge towards Luffy, he uses Gear Second and disappears, managing to bypass the fishmen and lands a kick on Hody, saying that he is full of fight. While cheering them on, the citizens spot something that is approaching them. Neptune is shocked at the sight of it, and identifies it as the Ship of Promise, Noah. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **Hyouzou waking up and getting a glimpse of Zoro and Brook. **Chopper and Usopp trying to fire at Daruma while in the Brachio Tank V. **The combining sequence of the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V to form the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun is shown. **When Franky, Nami, Usopp and Chopper talked about their achievements in their respectives islands, flashbacks are added. *In manga Ikaros announced his dislike for Luffy calling Kraken Surume, but in the anime he didn't say anything about it. *When Zoro and Sanji repelled Dosun and Ikaros Much in the manga, the two officers were seen knocked to the ground. In the anime, they are merely pushed back. *In the anime, Luffy uses Gear Second to attack Hody, while in the manga he achieved such speed without it. *Pandaman can be seen being crushed by Franky Shogun. Site Navigation de:Tetsu no Kaizoku! Franky-shōgun Tōjō 557